


Saving a Life

by Lucy410



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy410/pseuds/Lucy410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson can't save everyone but John is always there for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving a Life

He’s angry and you don’t need to be a genius to work out that he’s directed it solely at himself. The marine’s body is lying just in front of him and he reaches out a hand but then abruptly pulls it back and turns away, wrapping his arms around his torso.

“Carson.” I have to say something, he’s my friend and I know just how personally he takes each death, each disaster. How much more guilt can one man carry?

“Are you still here?” There’s a look of fury on his face when he turns and sees me but it quickly fades and once again he turns back to the body.

“I should have saved him.” Carson turns his head towards me and there’s a bleakness in his eyes that I haven’t seen before. “What sort of doctor am I if I can’t even do that?”

There’s no comeback to that. Nothing I say can take away Carson’s pain and I know he’ll bite my head off if I try.

“Rodney.” 

John’s arrived and I sag with relief. “I can’t get him to leave. He needs sleep.”

“We all do.” John briefly squeezes my shoulder and steps forward, attracting Carson’s attention.

“John?” He sounds surprised but really he shouldn’t be. I don’t know how many times this has happened but John’s always there when Carson needs him.

“I’m here.” Deftly John wraps his arms around Carson and begins to manoeuvre him away from the body.

“C’mon.”

Carson reaches for John, pulling the man closer and their lips meet in a kiss which is as much desperation as it is want. I know what happens next so I back away. John will give Carson what he needs because there’s more than one way to save a life.


End file.
